Miss Millennial Philippines 2017
''Miss Millennial Philippines ''is a beauty pageant for female individuals of the millennial generation who are beautiful, talented, and intelligent. It is part of Eat Bulaga!'s celebration of its thirty-eighth anniversary. Hence, the pageant has a total of thirty-eight candidates from different provinces all over the Philippines. Unlike ordinary beauty pageants, Miss Millennial Philippines places a great emphasis on the culture of the provinces and cities from which each of the thirty-eight candidates originated. The candidates must showcase the tourist spots in their provinces and take Filipinos on a visual tour of the places of interest in their respective locales. The pageant's goal is to make Filipinos realize how beautiful the Philippines truly is. Overview The thirty-eight candidates of Miss Millennial Philippines ''were introduced on 29 July 2017 during ''Eat Bulaga!'s thirty-eighth anniversary celebration. In the following weeks, the thirty-eight candidates appeared one by one in order for the public to get to know them and their provinces a little better. Each day, the Eat Bulaga! ''hosts interviewed the featured candidate of the day with a great emphasis on the beauty of their provinces. The candidate also brought delicacies and other local dishes in order to share the food of her province to the pageant's hosts and studio audience. A short promotional video produced by the province's tourism department was also shown during the interview in order to feature the rich culture and the various tourist destinations of the candidate's province. The candidates also faced different Facebook challenges during the weeks of the interview, which asked the candidates to post specific places and scenes of their provinces. The candidates posted the images on their social media, and were featured on the official Facebook page of ''Eat Bulaga!. In the week of 25 September 2017, the thirty-eight candidates must show their talent in the week-long talent portion of the competition. The talent portion is simply a non-elimination round to determine the most talented contestant who will receive the Most Talented Miss Millennial award. The talent portion does not have any impact on the results in the grand coronation day. The thirty-eight millennial candidates also underwent a prejudging round on Wednesday, 27 September 2017. The prejudging round is a question-and-answer portion with a panel of judges providing a different question to each of the thirty-eight candidates. The results of the prejudging round determined the delegates who would make it to the Top 10 during the grand coronation day of the beauty pageant. It was not aired on television and did not have a live audience. Instead, the prejudging was posted on the official YouTube page of the noontime show. Grand Coronation Day The grand coronation day of Miss Millennial Philippines was held on 30 September 2017 at the 20,000-seater Mall of Asia Arena in Pasay City, Metro Manila. The episode was solely dedicated to the grand coronation day of the beauty pageant; no other segments were aired that day. After their introductory walk, the thirty-eight millennial candidates were immediately narrowed down into Top 10 based on the results of the prejudging round that happened three days before the grand coronation day. The Top 10 finalists then underwent a question-and-answer portion. The ten candidates must select a social media platform that each contains a question closely related to their chosen platform. The ten questions used for the pageant were selected from the numerous questions sent by netizens around the world. Julia Gonowon of Camarines Sur was hailed as the grand winner of the Miss Millennial Philippines 2017. She took home ₱500,000, a condominium unit from Bria Homes, and a 2017 Mitsubishi Montero Sport. The first runner-up, Carina Cariño of La Union was awarded ₱150,000. Meanwhile, Eleonora Valentina Laorenza of Aklan took home ₱100,000 after being declared as the second runner-up of the competition. Shiara Joy Dizon of Malabon City was announced as the third-runner up, winning ₱75,000. A special prize of ₱100,000 was also awarded to the Bayanihan Queen. In addition, a chosen project in her city or province also received support worth ₱1 million. Other special awards were also given to some of the candidates, such as the Most Talented Miss Millennial Award and Best in Regional Gown. Candidates Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Beauty Pageants Category:Female Beauty Pageants Category:2010s Segments Category:2017 Segments Category:Incomplete Articles